


Nightswimming (deserves a quit night)

by HeadFullOfCanons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, NightSwimming, OS, Pining, akaashi is maybe a little in love, also a little stupid, bokuto is oblivious, implied bokuaka, nothing much actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons
Summary: Summer of your last year in school is the perfect time to make some memories with your best friend right? Do some reckless stuff, be crazy, have fun and take lots of pictures. At least that is what Bokuto thinks. And Akaashi, well he is tagging along, because maybe he isn't that annoyed after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavenly inspired by the song "Nightswimming" from R.E.M.   
> I suggest you go and listen to it before or while reading.   
> Here is a [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahJ6Kh8klM4) for you :)

_"_ Akaashi, you know how this is my last year here?", Bokuto suddenly speaks up. Until now the two had been walking fairly quiet next to each other. Well, as quit as Bokuto could ever get. Akaashi is not really sure how to react to that sudden remark. One wrong word could be enough to send Bokuto straight into his dejected mode so Akaashi is usually careful in choosing his words around Bokuto. In this case he decides to just stay quit and wait for Bokuto to continue.

"You know, I think we should make some memories. You know, do some crazy stuff and take lots of cool pictures together.", Bokuto continues to explain. The more he talks the more excited he sounds. Akaashi can't help but smile a little. Luckily its already dark and Bokuto is too focused on his weird ideas to notice. If he did he would never stop bugging Akaashi about this. It already happened one time. Akaashi was watching Bokuto hit a spike just right and when Bokuto turned around Akaashi smiled at him. After that Bokuto nearly lost his mind for about ten minutes and went on and on about how beautiful that was and that he could know die as a happy man. Bokuto had a habit of saying theses things without thinking, so Akaashi started ignoring it. What keeps bothering him though, is that Bokuto doesn't seem to realise, that it is actually the other way around. Seeing Bokuto play at his best is beautiful and it makes Akaashi happy.

"We are already making memories, Bokuto-san. The team is doing great and we will sure make it to Nationals this year.", Akaashi finally answers. Bokuto suddenly stops in his step and turns around. He always walks a few steps ahead of Akasshi because he is horrible at keeping pace with others.

"I know.", Bokuto says wile staring into the sky that is slowly turning darker. "But I didn't mean just Volleyball related memories. I meant just you and me, doing some best friends stuff together.", he explains.

With a few steps Akaashi catches up. Being called Bokuto's best friend makes him very happy. It is weird how out of all the people Bokuto could be friends with, he chose the boring looking guy with the nervously fidgeting hands. Bokuto's personality actually makes it really easy for him to make friends. Even though everyone constantly acts like they are fed up with him, no one actually dislikes him. Especially not Akaashi. But maybe he doesn't usually do the best job at showing it. Akaashi often gets approached by other teams, who say that they pity him for having to carry such a burden. It makes him angry. Then again, showing Bokuto just how much he admires him would probably cause his ego to explode.

"If you want we can do something like that together.", Akaashi gives in, after several seconds of thinking about, what the worst possible outcome could be. Rejecting Bokuto would lead to immediate drama, so that is a no. Saying yes still poses the risk of getting involved in something stupid, but its still better than letting Bokuto wander off to do something stupid alone.

Before Akaashi realises it they are already at that corner. The corner where they part and walk home in different directions. Bokuto goes down the road, takes another turn left and is at home. Akaashi keeps walking ahead to the train station. They are already here and Bokuto still hasn't proposed an idea. Which is weird. Usually it doesn't take Bokuto too long to come up with anything, that will keep him distracted from doing anything useful. Like focusing on his studies. But Akaashi can't wait for Bokuto to come up with whatever stupid idea, or else he will miss his train. So he politely wishes Bokuto goodbye and walks ahead.

  
  


The sound coming from Akaashi's smart phone is loud and alarming and it makes him jump up the second he hears it. This ringtone is set for just one specific person. Akaashi immediately answers the call.

"Hey Hey Hey Akaashi.", Bokutos voice loudly sounds from the phone and Akaashi has to hold it a little further away from his ear.

"Hello Bokuto-san.", Akaashi calmly answers. He won't even bother asking if Bokuto knows what time it is. Because Bokuto knows, he just doesn't care.

"You remember what I was talking about earlier? Making totally cool memories with you and stuff?"

Akaashi just gives a hum of approval as he turns around the page of his math book.

"So I came up with this totally cool idea, gonna be at your place in a few minutes, be ready for adventure. Oh, and take that cool camera you have to take some pictures."

Before Akaashi can even begin to argue Bokuto has already hung up. Coward. But now its already to late to stop him so Akaashi might as well play along for a little and try to keep this from turning into a total mess.

  
  


"So where are we going, Bokuto-san?", Akaashi asks, after he finally managed to climb out of his window. He could have just used the front door, but Bokuto kept insisting on this method of leaving the house.

"Jus follow me, this is going to be so great!", Bokuto exclaims, loud enough to wake up the whole neighbourhood. And then he just begins walking ahead as usual and Akaashi can do nothing but follow him.

After almost twenty minutes of walking it is completely dark and Bokuto is just as lost. "Um, Akaashi, you know how there is this huge fucking lake somewhere around here?", Bokuto asks. Akaashi knows nothing about a  _'huge fucking lake'_ , but he knows a fairly large one in the area. Its in a completely different direction though.

Bokuto seems to read the answer from Akaashi's face even in the dark. Or maybe he just had a good guess. "Lead the way.", he demands. And Akaashi does, without even questioning what Bokuto wants to do there at this time.

  
  


As soon as the clear water comes into sight Bokuto starts running. It is now almost completely dark, except for a few far away street lights and of course the light coming from above. The moon is low tonight. And it reflects beautifully on the surface of the water.

"Come in Akaashi, its not that cold.", Bokuto yells. So this is, what he had in mind. Nightswimming? Well, he should have told Akaashi beforehand.

"I don't have any swimming clothes with me.", Akaashi explains, as he sits down at the water edge. Close enough to still talk to Bokuto, but far away enough to not get hit by the water the older one is splashing around. He is behaving childish again.

"Neither do I.", Bokuto explains and Akaashi can almost hear the cheeky grin on his face. "Just go in naked, no one is here. No one can see you. Well except for me, maybe. But I already saw you change sometimes, so its no big deal."

Akaashi strips his shirt off and carefully places it on a nearby rock and finally Bokuto shuts up. Akaashi is not sure if Bokuto is still watching him undress or if he is already back to playing around. But when Akaashi carefully dips his right foot in the water to check the temperature – its really quite warm – Bokuto is looking at him. Or maybe he is just playing submarine and happens to look into Akaashi's direction. Anyways, Akaashi hurries to take a few steps forward until his body is completely surrounded by water.

This is weird. But its also exciting. Somewhat reckless. Something Akaashi would never do alone. Because he would fear getting caught. Also because he would think it is stupid. But being together with Bokuto somehow makes it a lot less stupid. Even though Bokuto usually has the opposite effect on everything.

Akaashi's thoughts are suddenly interrupted by two strong hands grabbing his shoulders to push him underwater. He loses his footing, but manages to quickly take a deep breath before he is dunked fully into the water. Once Akaashi is completely underwater he takes a blind grab for Bokutos legs and actually manages to hit him in the knee. He tries again, deeper this time and catches Bokuto's ankle. And as Akaashi emerges from the water he causes Bokuto to fall down.

This, of course, soon turns into a waterfight. A waterfight Akaashi will deny ever being a part of, if anyone asks him. But no one will ask about it, because no one will know about it. This is their little moment.

Akaashi laughs a little under his breath as he watches a dropping wet Bokuto emerge from the lake, spitting water all around him. Maybe Akaashi is the one who wants to make memories. Because its almost September and soon the schoolyear will end and Bokuto will leave. And Akaashi is pining for the moon that reflects so wonderful on the water and also for Bokuto who is giving him the biggest grin. And maybe Bokuto somehow guesses all of that. But then again, maybe he just decided to go swimming in the middle of the night on a whim. But Akaashi loves every second of it.

 

 

 

_The photograph reflects, every streetlight a reminder  
Nightswimming deserves a quiet night_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual thank you for reading. All sorts of feedback are very much appreciated.  
> Also I have a [Tumblr](http://headfullofcanons.tumblr.com/) where you can leave prompts/request for free!


End file.
